


Blood in the River

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River watches Mal as Inara leaves Serenity one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/gifts).



Steps around the cracks. River must step around the cracks. The cracks bleed with Mal's blood all over Serenity. He bleeds for Miranda, for Book, for Wash. Kaylee keeps trying to mop it up and Zoe soaks it up with tissues, because she doesn't cry.

Simon tells River to say goodbye to Inara. Always saying goodbye to Inara. She's always leaving. Leaving. Leaving. Mal's blood all over her fancy shoes.

But Mal's boots belong on Serenity. They give peace to River. She sees fish traveling towards Mal's boots and giggles.

"What in hell's name is that girl going on about?" Mal insists. They're supposed to be sad, crying because Inara's leaving. The water's flooding Serenity because boys don't cry. No, they don't. The boys at school kicked Simon's head when he cried over Molly's death. Molly was a good dog, in the way that Mal is a good captain.

"River. River." Simon shakes her arm. She watches the blood flow out with the cargo bay doors opening. The river rushing it out.


End file.
